Di Batas Waktu
by southview
Summary: Bagaimana pun juga, kau akan lahir kembali menjadi orang yang sama dan dalam lima kehidupan itu, kau tidak ingat siapa diriku. Untuk Art For Ficlet Trade. Cross-post AO3 (rhapsodysiscaa).
_For **Amusuk**._

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not own anything except for plot.

* * *

Manusia adalah makhluk hidup yang mudah rapuh. Manusia adalah makhluk yang bodoh, mudah terjatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk sekian kalinya. Manusia hanya ingin dicintai, tidak peduli jika itu akan menyakiti diri mereka sendiri. Mungkin aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengatakan ini. Karena aku pun sudah jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia. Sangat ironis.

Orihime Inoue. Itulah namamu. Kaulah yang menemukanku. Setelah sang penyihir meninggalkanku di depan pintu belakang sebuah bar, kau ulurkan tanganmu dan menolongku. Ketika kau melihat diriku, kau bertanya jika aku adalah malaikat yang jatuh ke dunia karena mengingkar peraturan dan perintah Tuhan. Aku tidak pernah percaya keberadaan Tuhan. Hal yang tidak dapat kulihat dengan mataku sendiri kuanggap sebagai hal yang tidak nyata.

"Namaku Ulquiorra Cifer."

Kau hanya menatap kedua sayapku dengan rasa penasaran. "Ulquiorra, siapakah dirimu sebenarnya?"

"Aku seekor kelelawar yang terkutuk. Aku tidak dapat menua seperti kalian. Misiku adalah untuk memahami cara pikir kalian, manusia. Penyihir itu akan membebaskanku ketika aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa meremehkan makhluk hidup seperti kalian. Apakah kau takut padaku, onna? Aku dapat berubah menjadi manusia."

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut padamu."

"Bagaimana jika aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga? Apakah kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan melakukannya. Sebab aku mempunyai firasat bahwa kau adalah seorang kelelawar yang tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun di dunia ini."

Sejak hari itu, kau mengajarkanku bagaimana hidup seperti manusia.

* * *

Kau menyesap secangkir kopi panas dan menelusuri koran yang berada di atas meja. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan, tiba-tiba kau bertanya kepadaku. "Bagaimana aku dapat menemukannya?"

"Menemukannya?"

"Ya, penyihir yang mengutukmu itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Aizen Sousuke."

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Aizen Sousuke. Dialah yang akan menemukanmu sendiri."

"Bagaimana pun caranya, aku ingin menyelamatkanmu. Aku ingin mematahkan kutukan itu."

"Kau bercanda, _onna_? _Kau_ ingin menyelamatkanku? Kau hanyalah manusia."

"Ulquiorra, jangan pernah kau meremehkan kaum kami. Sepertinya aku harus menarik perkataanku itu. Memang lebih baik jika kau terkutuk selamanya! Dengan begitu, kau akan belajar untuk tidak meremehkan manusia!"

Kau benar, memang seharusnya aku tidak meremehkan manusia.

* * *

Di suatu senja, kau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kau menatap langit yang indah dan berkata, "Ulquiorra … aku ingin menjadi seorang guru, dokter, astronaut, penulis dan juga pembuat roti. Ah, andaikan saja aku mempunyai lima kehidupan yang berbeda! Mungkin saja aku akan dilahirkan di lima kota yang berbeda, makan-makanan yang berbeda dan juga mempunyai lima karier yang berbeda. Tetapi dari semua lima kehidupan yang berbeda itu, aku ingin jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sama."

Aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud sebagai orang itu. Ichigo Kurosaki. Manusia yang kau dambakan dan cintai. Kau adalah seorang penyanyi bar malam yang jatuh cinta kepada lelaki yang sudah menikah dengan wanita lain.

 _Onna_ , kau hanyalah seorang manusia. Kau akan menua dan tidak akan mempunyai lima kehidupan yang berbeda setelah kau mati. Kau tidak akan berakhir bersama Ichigo Kurosaki karena itulah takdir.

Tetapi, aku salah. Pada akhirnya, impianmu itu terkabul. Kau menjadi guru, dokter, astronaut dan juga pembuat roti di kehidupan yang berbeda. Kau jatuh cinta kepada lelaki yang sama meskipun pada akhirnya hanya sebuah cinta bertepuk setelah tangan. Di lima kehidupan yang berbeda, kau mempunyai wajah dan nama yang sama; Orihime.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku ingin sekali menemukan kelima reinkarnasimu itu. Mungkin saja itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasi rasa rindu ini. Hari demi hari aku merasa diriku berubah. Aku bukanlah seekor kelelawar yang memperhatikan kehidupan berbagai makhluk hidup di malam hari.

Aku juga tahu. Setelah kau mati, kau akan melupakanku. Bagaimana pun juga, kau akan lahir kembali menjadi orang yang sama dan dalam lima kehidupan itu, kau tidak ingat siapa diriku. Tetapi, itu bukanlah sebuah alasan. Aku berusaha mendekatimu dengan berbagai cara. Menjadi kepala sekolah, kepala dokter, astronaut, editor dan juga karyawan di toko roti. Kusambut dirimu dengan senyuman yang pernah kau ajarkan kepadaku.

 _"Namaku Ulquiorra Cifer."_

Di satu saat, aku tidak ingin menjadi seekor kelelawar seperti dahulu. Persetan kutukan ini! Aku ingin menjadi pelindungmu yang hanya dapat menjagamu dari belakang.

 **end.**


End file.
